


In Other Words

by kinderjedi



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sweethearts Challenge 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderjedi/pseuds/kinderjedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/">jim_and_bones</a>'s 2014  Sweethearts Challenge.<br/>Prompt: FLY ME (Bones’ POV) Bones overhears Jim singing "Fly Me to the Moon" while he's showering in their dorm or on the Enterprise. The good doctor had no idea Jim could sing, like heart melting. The outcome is up to you. </p><p>Inspired by Chris singing on the "Jimmy Kimmel Show" on Thursday, 16 January. If you somehow missed this, <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pb6b9nNSfRI">click here</a>, go to about 1:15, and gird your loins. </p><p>Also very, very loosely inspired by the chocolate candy-coated sass of <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hurNCmOYrN8">this scene</a> from <em>Down With Love</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Other Words

_Fly me to the moon  
And let me play among the stars…_

He could hear the music blaring from the bedroom the moment he walked in the front door. Leonard shook his head as he dropped his satchel by the hall table and kicked off his boots, muttering under his breath about decibels and ear damage and making a mental note to run the tricorder over Jim and check his hearing sometime the next day. For tonight, though, Leonard just tugged his white tunic off as he padded down the hall and tried to calculate whether he had time for a quick shower. It was Valentine’s Day, and he was running late. 

_Let me see what spring is like  
On Jupiter and Mars…_

…Appropriate, Leonard thought, as he approached the bedroom. The song might’ve been written for Jim, and he gave an indulgent shake of his head as he reached the door. Jim had lived and breathed space for the past five years, but with the mission over they were both glad for a little downtime here in San Francisco while _Enterprise_ went through a refit. Privately Leonard knew he would be right back out there with Jim, no matter how many tours he wanted, regardless of how grateful Leonard was to be back on solid ground with the both of them intact.

Publicly, and to Jim, Leonard remained vociferous about the perils of space, just as he had been from that first meeting on the shuttle from Riverside. He suspected Jim paid more attention to his actions than his blustering by now, but then Jim had been quick to see through his bullshit from the beginning. And that, Leonard supposed as he turned the knob and opened the door, was one of the many reasons they got on so well. Both of them had been through enough hell already, and so they’d reached some tacit agreement not to shut each other out. 

Friends, and then lovers.

_In other words, hold my hand  
In other words, darling kiss me…_

And now, as Leonard leaned against the doorjamb, he didn’t think he’d ever been so glad to be right where he was. Chief Medical Officer of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ , watching his captain…best friend…love of his _life_ , dammit, prancing around in front of _their_ bedroom mirror in _their_ house, wearing nothing but boxers, a crisp, white dress shirt, and dark socks pulled up to his knees while he belted out that old tune, a classic that suited Jim’s surprisingly rich baritone to a tee, the velvety growl he injected when he reached for a handful of those notes making Leonard’s mouth go dry. 

_Fill my heart with song  
And let me sing forever more…_

It was either that damned growl or the sight of Jim stepping into those dark suit pants. He wasn’t sure which. Leonard could almost feel the slow drag of the cloth over those strong, lean legs, and he bit back a definite grunt when Jim tugged them up over the muscular curve of his ass. Leonard reached down and pressed the heel of his hand against the growing bulge in his white uniform slacks, wondering if they really _had_ to go out tonight. And of course, _of course_ , that was the moment when Jim spotted him in the mirror. 

“Enjoying the show?” Jim asked with a smirk, but Leonard saw the pink flush creeping up the back of his neck, and in the mirror he could see that same distracting color rising in Jim’s cheeks. 

Huh.

_You are all I long for_

“Don’t stop on my account, darlin’,” Leonard retorted, his own smile slow and sure. Meanwhile, the song continued, the smooth crooning of the vocalist nowhere near as seductive as Jim, and as they stared each other down Leonard wondered all over again at the fact that there were still things to learn about this man, things he didn’t know and hadn’t ever thought to ask. He’d never heard Jim sing before. Not once. Why Jim was so shy about his voice Leonard didn’t know, but he filed that information away with the way he had blushed the first time they’d held hands in public and the startling, joyous smile that had lit up Jim’s face when Leonard had agreed to move in with him. They’d been sharing their space forever, unofficially. But their signatures on a deed, that had been something special for them both. 

_All I worship and adore…_

The way Jim’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, that sweet, sunny smile that Leonard knew nobody else got to see… that was something else he filed away for those rainy days. The ones where Jim beamed back from some planet in a world of hurt and Leonard pieced him back together, then fell asleep in the chair next to his biobed, loath to let his golden boy out of his sight again. Leonard watched Jim for a moment longer, enjoying that smile on his face as he buttoned that shirt and tucked it in, then reached for something on the dresser. Cufflinks, he realized a moment later when he saw Jim fiddling with his sleeves. Reminded that he was behind schedule, Leonard pushed himself upright again and walked over to the closet to retrieve his own suit and tie. It looked as though they were making a night of it, he mused as he stripped off the remainder of his uniform and began to get dressed up for Jim. If he kept standing there and just watching him they’d never get out of the bedroom, because soon enough he’d have to touch, too, the temptation too much.

And Jim knew that, Leonard reflected, cutting a glance at him and catching a faint smirk on his lips as he flipped his collar up to knot his tie. Leonard finished buttoning his own shirt, then sat on the edge of the bed to put on his shoes. 

_In other words, please be true..._

He looked around as he finished tucking in his shirt. “Hand me my tie?” Leonard asked when he spotted it on the dresser. 

“Sure,” Jim replied, handing it to Leonard as he went searching for his own dress shoes. Leonard bit back a groan when Jim got down on his hands and knees to rummage them out from under the bed. When he popped back up again, triumphant, his face was flushed and his eyes bright, bright blue. Leonard reached over and ran a hand through that short, golden hair as he moved over to the mirror to check his own appearance. 

“I think you’re missing something,” Jim said, and Leonard frowned as he studied himself in the mirror. His hair was neat, all of his buttons fastened—Jim liked to tease him about his so-called button allergy, but he _did_ know how to dress properly when the situation called for it, thank you very much—and his tie was neatly knotted. His shoes were even shined, and a quick check confirmed that his socks matched. It’d been a long day, sure, but Leonard couldn’t figure out what Jim was talking about. 

_In other words…_

“Check your jacket pocket,” Jim said. Leonard turned and glanced at him, watching Jim shrug into his own jacket and rake a hand through his hair. He needed a haircut, but Leonard couldn’t bring himself to tell Jim, not with the way the longer strands fell over his forehead just so, and it curled just a little at his nape. Leonard loved Jim freshly-shaven and shorn, loved running his hands through those short, spiky strands, but dammit, Jim looked… he looked _delectable_ like this, with that mop of hair and that beard sprinkled with gray. There was just no other word for it, he thought as he picked up his jacket and slipped it on. Leonard brushed his hands down over the front of it, smoothing and brushing away a little lint as he checked his pockets. Nothing in the right one. 

_I_

He checked the left, and paused. Leonard looked up as he pulled the small box from his pocket. Jim was on one knee, that earlier flush gone, replaced with a look that could only be described as earnest. Leonard looked down at his hand, speechless. The velvet of the box was soft against his fingers, and when he flipped it open and saw the two gleaming bands there he thought his heart might _actually_ burst. 

_Love_

“…Bones?” Jim asked, and when he looked up again, Leonard saw the worry in those blue eyes. He shook his head, the soft chuckle that began somewhere deep inside escalating into a laugh of pure joy. 

_You._

“Yes, Jim.”


End file.
